


Sound

by kenmalover2005



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmalover2005/pseuds/kenmalover2005
Summary: Tsukishima Kei had been classically trained in piano, and would normally never be caught dead at a rock concert. Fate works in funny ways though. He finds himself entranced by a guitarist with green hair, who in another life must have done something amazing because even after the concert, Tsukishima just can't seem to get out of his mind.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sound

**Author's Note:**

> what is crack-a-lackin people, I'm writing this because I am a Yamaguchi kin and I am using this as a way to pretend like the Tsukki in my life loves me back

Tsukishima Kei had been playing piano for as long as he can remember. It wasn't until he was 20 that he began to question if he even liked it. Of course this conversation inside his head would be hashed out time and time again, sounding the same each time. 

"I probably only think I like it because I've been doing it for so long.

But if you quit, would you be sad or would you be relieved?

I couldn't be relieved because I'm not good at anything else.

Maybe it's not that you hate piano, it's just classical music you hate.

I should start trying other genres of music, maybe I'll love it again. 

There you go Tsukishima, you knew you wouldn't quit anyway."

Of course Tsukishima never ended up trying other genres. To play another genre would be to go against his entire life's teachings. There's no room for a new Mozart anyway, so his entire upbringing was to become the best imitation. This was always bizarre to his roommate Kuroo, who listened to every genre of music as if he were collecting them.

“You know you’re never gonna find a lover if you keep drooling over your little composers dude,” Kuroo taunts from the doorway of Tsukishima’s room. 

On a usual day, Tsukishima would come up with a witty retort and he and Kuroo would go through their usual routine of playful insults. Today however, was not a usual day. Tsukishima was currently committing his newest piece to memory, “Chopin’s Winter Wind Etude”. This of course would be much easier if he had a piano in his room, but like most college students, he couldn’t exactly make space for a grand piano in his shitty apartment. So, he sat tapping away at his desk with his eyes closed as if he were performing right then and there. 

“What? I couldn’t hear you,” he said with his eyes still closed and fingers still fluttering. 

“Fuck dude this piece really has you trapped huh?” Kuroo walked over to sit on Tsukishima’s bed. “Please let me get you out of the apartment tonight. My co-worker told me about this band that’s playing that’s supposed to be insane. And it’s at 9 so you can haul your ass back to the apartment to practice at a reasonable hour. Whattdya say?” 

In any other situation, Tsukishima would ask Kuroo a million questions about what kind of music would be playing, where it would be, how far it was from home, did Kuroo plan on drinking, and so forth. Today though, Chopin was kicking his ass, so without thinking Tsukishima said yes. 

He half expected Kuroo to take him to some random sex club in the middle of nowhere, but to his surprise to club was rather nice (for being somewhere Kuroo chose). 

It was called Sound, and even Tsukishima could appreciate the mood the building gave off. As soon as he walked in, Kuroo ushered him down a set of stairs that were lit from underneath. At the bottom of the stairs, the room opened up into a bar and stage. Tsukishima wouldn’t have thought much of the place from the outside, but the stage was almost as impressive as the auditoriums he was used to performing at. Obviously most of his concerts didn’t have people jam packed on the floor right in front of the performers, and they definitely didn’t have bars to the right of the stage, but he could appreciate the space. 

“I’m friends with the bartenders, Kiyoko and Yachi, so if we want anything I’m pretty sure we can get it for free. Don’t go hitting on either of them though, I’m 90% certain they’re both secretly in love with each other,” Kuroo half yelled. 

“I don’t drink Kuroo, and I wasn’t thinking about hitting on them anyway, I’ll leave the flirting with random people to you as usual.”

“Dude come on. I thought when you said you were going to go out tonight, you meant you’d at least try to have fun. Please for once stop being yourself,” begged Kuroo.

Tsukishima didn’t seem to care though. “Whatever. Let’s just go stand by the stage.”

“You go on ahead, I'm going to go talk to Kiyoko and her lady,” Kuroo had already moved out of reach before Tsukishima could make him stay “go mingle god, how long has it been since you’ve gotten any?” And then he was gone. 

Tsukishima found a spot near the front center area of the stage, and though he would literally rather die than admit it, he started getting a little excited when the lights dimmed and the crowd hushed. 

The lights turned on suddenly, and the crowd erupted in cheers. Right in front of him was the lead singer of the band. All of the sudden Tsukishima felt his heart stop as he locked eyes with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his entire life. 

The lights hit his freckled face perfectly. His light skin was contrasted perfectly by shoulder length hair so dark it almost looked green, and underneath the top half that was tied up, the rest was dyed bleach blonde. In an instant Tsukishima had every curve of his nose, eyes, and lips memorized. 

When his heart had started beating again, the boy looked away. Tsukishima saw the faintest smirk painted on the boy's lips, and when the boy looked up again, his eyes had an intensity that could only be described as powerful. 

Then he started to sing.


End file.
